1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-display apparatus for implementing a screen by interconnecting a plurality of display panels, and more particularly, to a folding type multi-display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-display apparatus creates a single large screen by interconnecting a plurality of display panels. For example, a large screen may be made by interconnecting a plurality of Braun tubes (also called cathode ray tubes “CRTs”), such as large-scale televisions (TVs), for display purposes.
Such a multi-display apparatus is typically made by interconnecting unit panels, e.g., individual displays, in a row. That is, a plurality of unit panels is prepared and then a multi-screen in which the unit panels are interconnected in a row is created. However, when the unit panels are interconnected in this way, a natural continuous image cannot be displayed and the image can be seriously disconnected between the unit panels due to areas between the unit panels which are typically occupied by the housings of the displays. Also, image disconnection can occur between the unit panels when the multi-screen is not viewed from a normal direction of the unit panels.